theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Ridge Forrester and Taylor Hayes/@comment-115.69.31.96-20190513043423
Is this entirely correct about the early stuff? I'd thought there was a little more to it. Caroline wasn't a total saint all the time, although she is thought as such nowadays because she was so long ago. Caroline left Ridge at the altar during Ridge's playboy days, having seen photos of Ridge having affairs with other women (such as Alex Simpson, and also he was seeing Margo, Eric's secretary!) Ridge then pursues a hard working blonde girl, Brooke Logan. Caroline starts dating, becomes engaged to, and married Thorne - but she meddled after becoming jealous of Bridge even though Caroline herself was now married to Thorne. Eventually, she helps break up Ridge and Brooke, and Ridge and Caroline marry. Eventually, when Caroline was dying, Caroline told Taylor that Ridge and Brooke should be together. Taylor scoffs, saying Brooke has a husband, Eric. But that began very dubiously. Because during all this, after Ridge and Brooke's breakup, Eric slept with a heavily medicated Brooke. (Yikes!) She thought he was Ridge come back to her and was saying Ridge's name! Brooke fell pregnant, and events spiraled down from there, I didn't see all the episodes, but Eric married her partly due to pregnancy. Ridge did indeed not stay away from Brooke, Taylor or no Taylor, and Eric or no Eric. He's with Brooke in the lab where she is creating the BeLief formula. I think I saw an episode where they were together at a cabin (Big Bear?) and making plans to have Eric and Stephanie reunite. Ridge and Brooke are trying to get Eric to give Brooke a divorce. Taylor counsels Eric to not give Brooke her divorce. (Uh-huh... rolleyes. And of course, this causes turmoil for Ridge and makes it easier for Tridge to begin!) Taylor also had a big confrontation with Stephanie, with Stephanie warning Taylor that even though Stephanie didn't like Brooke that Ridge would always want Brooke, and Taylor warning Stephanie to accept Tridge 'if you ever want to see your son or grandchildren again you will back me up on this'!! This at the same time as a video camera had been left in the lab to catch Ridge and Brooke 'in action'. So yeah. Let's not act like Taylor was 'first' or a total saint either. For all her faults and feistiness, Brooke was also harmed by people in the first few years on the show and there were many Ridge and Brooke fans before there was even a Tridge! Bell Sr. (Senior!) also apparently has said that he meant Ridge and Brooke to be star crossed lovers, always something keeping them apart but always holding a flame for each other. Events sure proved that true. Bradley Bell has kept Bridge together more (yay!) And to me, Ridge and Brooke are the original B&B supercouple, joining supercouples of the time like Jack and Jen, Bo and Hope. And I've always loved KKL and Ron Moss' chemistry more than Tridge's, from the late 80s right up until Moss left the show! Sources: my own watching, and also Akira from 'soaps she knows'.